Second Chance
by loverwriterbeliever
Summary: Ginny Weasley is devestated after her breakup with the chosen One but being Ginny she never shows it. Watch Ron and Hermione's relationship evolve into something more, Harry want Ginny more and the trials that take them through the wizard's war :R
1. Prologue

**Second Chance**

**- Prologue-**

Ginny stared out the window, her mind had completely wondered from her thoughts; though he hadn't left either of them. She thought it was selfish to focus on such topics when so many other things needed her attention; her brother was getting married in just a matter of weeks, preparations were to be made, her education needed to be attended too and helping keep her and her family strong topped the list of her needs but they didn't even come close to the top on the list of her wants. Everything that had happened had altered her needs and wants and turned her and the rest of the wizarding community upside down and inside out.

It was sixteen nights ago when it happened, she was there in the place where it all began fighting for the one's that she loved and for peace so the wizarding community could live without fear. She was there using every spell that she could think of under the pressure of having your own and other people's lives at stake, it felt as if it went for hours and every minute longer that she survived was like a blessing from Merlin and she gave thanks for it everyday. When in the confusion of fighting she saw him run and then soon after the opposing side entered through a barrier and it stopped their side dead in their tracks, all they could do was wait it out and during that time it felt as if the Earth had frozen over.

The silence ended and they watched as the worst moments of their lives came to reality; Dumbledore was dead, murdered by the person they called…… well she certainly didn't call him her friend but at the very least an aid to their side and an equal within all the madness. She wasn't present at the end of it but she heard the screams; they filled the halls, shattered people on the inside and outside and brought anger to the people she loved, especially one person in particular. She saw him like she'd never seen him before, she thought that it seemed to him that he'd lost nearly everything and he had already knew what he had to do to stop the total of losing loved ones and friends to rise from 5 to 6, this is the point in the story where it felt as if her heart had broken into two.

It had hit him like nothing else had, the one person that they had believed to be around forever and too always be by their sides guiding and showing them the ways of the magic world, had left them in a split second suspended over in a arc over the astronomy tower and then to fall gracefully to ground to which if an onlooker peered upon him it may seem as if he was almost sleeping.

Her thoughts frequently ventured back into the terrors of that night and how if they had of done something different or changed a moment it would've turned out quite different but every scenario always ended with another loved one dead and she couldn't bear the thoughts of someone else leaving them upon the last one. Though if something was different Dumbledore would still be at Hogwarts and thinking of all the ways to make the school as safe as possible so that students could again return to learn which he found it too be the second most important thing in the world, after love of course. He would still be with her and they could be enjoying the best times of the holiday sun. Ron and Hermione would have never confided within the comforts of each other though with them this she thought was making lots of progress thought she thought to herself she'd give anything back just to have Dumbledore be here again.

In a couple of weeks he'd be here at the burrow just in time for Bill and Fleur's wedding, just after his seventeenth birthday the day in which he becomes a man, which would have been the last day that he would have spent in his Uncle and Aunt's house forever. He will come here for the remainder of the Summer holidays and stay and spend his last days as a real child with his best friends. After which he would along with Ron and Hermione go in search for Voldemort and whatever was needed to stop him, (he hadn't exactly had enough time to fill in all of the blanks to her) in his aid to rid the magical and muggle world of Lord Voldemort and hopefully take down his supporters with him.

Ginny felt herself feeling even guiltier as she secretly counted down the days until she saw him again. She again felt saddened by the fact that he had broken things off with her just to protect her but at the same time it brought happiness to her heart just to know how much her cared for her; she felt guilty for destroying his happiness for the safety of herself. She wanted to let herself go, rid herself of feeling and be left to have comfort in her own grief.

_**1 week later**_

Harry sat staring out the window unable to collect his thoughts, with one person constantly in the front of his mind and a completely different one holding on for dear life in the back.

He turned and saw the mess that had become of his life; he saw the mess that had become of him. He lived within a self pity that came at the price of yet again losing another loved one and it had hurt him even more when he knew that there had been nothing that he could have done about it. He didn't want to forget about that night but go over it over and over again seeing what they'd done wrong and how they could have fixed it, he was one to learn from his mistakes made but he didn't always take the advice they gave him.

Ginny, the other word and the moments that went with it that kept playing over and over again in his head. He broke up with her because he loved her, though he never admitted to it, he wouldn't have done so if he didn't; he couldn't risk losing another loved one, though Hermione and Ron he loved just as much they had made it clear to him that they'd be sticking by him no matter what, it didn't matter what he said to them they'd be there for him until the end. In his heart she shone and her smell never left him even though her heart had, he wanted her to be with him, to hold her and sometimes when he felt so bad to even cry on her shoulder. He felt bad as he counted down every day till he'd she her again at her house for her eldest brother's wedding.

Ginny though wanted different things from him, though when he told her about them ending she seemed to understand but he really knew that she didn't, she wanted to be there with him until the end and he couldn't let her do that. He hoped she loved him still as he did her and at the ceremony he hoped they'd dance and after all this was over he hoped that she'd give him a second chance.

* * *

hi, i know its slow and its not very fast but i promise the pace will pick up and i have already written half of this thirty chapter story; please REVIEW it would be much appreciated plus check out my other stories and feel free to drop me a line with any comments..

thanks maddie :)


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**- Something More –**

It was the third night this week that she had cried herself to sleep. Crying to her at the moment felt like second nature so much so that she couldn't remember even having smiled for days. She hated feeling sorry for herself but she couldn't help it, in her letters to Hermione she told her that she understood completely and not to beat herself up so much and had reinforced those feelings today and was now sitting by her side her head lying on Hermione's shoulder and a reassuring arm was now lying around her shoulders.

She had lost the will to do most things; the only thing that she'd motivated herself to do in days was to send him a birthday card and she didn't even know why she bothered; today he was seventeen, a man, someone maybe different from the boy that she knew and still very much loved.

What was love anyway? She didn't really know it was just this feeling inside of her; she went crazy when she thought about him and it drove her insane when he wasn't with her and it depressed her into nothing when he didn't want her with him. She had been told that people don't fall in love at the age of 15 but she knew different and that anything was possible. It had started out like an adoration when she was only the tender age of 4 when she'd first been told the story of Harry Potter by her brother Charlie, then she met him and over the years they developed a friendship, she dated other people all the other time wishing that it was him. Finally in her fifth year it had developed to something more, he wanted her and she didn't know and then finally he kissed her and it seemed as if the entire world had stopped. The next couple of months of her life had been the best until it happened. Dumbledore was now dead and Harry's fate was to defeat Voldemort, it was inevitable and that was what had put her in this mess.

She thought about him all the time, pictured him, dreamt of him and spent every other waking minute re-living the first and last times they'd kissed. But was it love when the other person didn't love you back?

She looked across the table to her parents, her dad was barely ever home anymore, her mum tried her best not to look depressed and she knew one of the only things that would make her happy was to have Harry back inside their household safe and sound right under her nose, her mum had cheered up slightly today when Hermione arrived thankfully knowing her whereabouts and trying to feed her as much food as possible implying that Hermione's parents were starving her when in fact Hermione was just lucky to have a metabolism that worked hard.

She wanted all her brothers to come and stay with them so that she knew that they would be home safe, Ron to stop mopping around Hermione and for both of them to finally realise that they were in love with each other, honestly it shouldn't have taken them this long, it's been there for six years; and finally, Harry. She wanted to hold his hand to feel the touch of his lips, even to look at him or hear him speak would be enough and all she'd have to wait to do that is tomorrow but for others they may never happen again. She excused herself from the dinner table and it felt as if everyone breathed a sigh of relief, dealing with a depressed child wasn't fun.

Harry read and re-read the words over and over again, trying to think at what she meant. The final words of the birthday card read _"All my love, Ginny", _he had no clue what it meant, did she still love him? Did she ever love him? Was it just a friendly gesture? Did she still care for him? He was so confused; he knew what she felt a month or so ago, but now he had no clue about anyone from the wizarding world, he hadn't spoken or seen anyone apart from his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin for weeks and he felt the familiar excitement of leaving the Dursley's but this time he was heading directly to the burrow and he'd be seeing his what was for him his family for the first time today.

He knew what he wanted in life but the disappointing thing was that it was no longer at this point possible, he wanted for her to still care and love for him more than just the friends that they were supposed to be. He wished they were still together that nothing had brought them apart, that Dumbledore was still where he should be, in the Headmasters office in Hogwarts; in short he wanted things to go back to the way that they were.

Every time he pictured her, she was more vibrant and beautiful than ever, it was as if his mind was teasing him, calling him to her and telling him to do what he heart felt and not what his head was instructing, he only wished he could and everyday he regretted the decision he had made at the end of the school year for all the wrong reasons, ones to be selfish, desert the wizarding world and just stay with his friends and family and live the life that he wanted.

There was a knock at the door and Mr. Weasley appeared smiling through saddened eyes. They greeted and then he said his goodbyes to the only blood family he had left, but he didn't feel saddened because he knew that he was only leaving one family that didn't as so much care for him, for a different one that loved him more than he could ever love anyone person except perhaps Ginny.

He held on tight to Arthur and with a tight pull on his navel they went and appeared in front of a door that was one of the only things in the Summer holidays so far that had made him smile. Suddenly the door opened and he was crushed in a hug by Molly Weasley.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley" He answered in a somewhat strangled voice.

"Hi dear, Happy Birthday." She said in an overjoyed voice.

"Thanks." He smiled and at this point in the first minute of being at the Weasley's he'd smiled more times than the entire Summer put together.

He got to greeting Hermione and then Ron, and was greeted with a mixture of tears and I've missed you so much from Hermione and 'great to see you' and 'happy birthday mates' from Ron.

The twins weren't home and the other boys were out, that left one person. It was like the parting of the seas, everyone moved to the side and a vibrant redhead appeared to what Harry seemed like an Angel. She smiled and looked as if she had tears in her eyes, finally she spoke and he held his breath

"Hey", she sounded nervous, but why should she be?

"Hey", he answered back sounding worse than her, and she came towards him with the arms that he'd been longing for over a month.

"What are doing just standing there?" She laughed at him.

"Come give me a hug." He moved towards her and into her willing and open arms, they hugged and it felt as if he was holding her

like a little child something so fragile and small that you just couldn't let go and he wanted that feeling to last forever.

* * *

hey guys im glad you enjoyed the last chapter, please continue to review and everything please >> :)

thanks loads maddie :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**- Running Away -**

Ginny woke up the next morning feeling better than she had in months. She felt oddly refreshed and increasingly warm from the rays of sunlight that were creeping through her bedroom curtains. She got herself up and tiptoed over Hermione who was sleeping on the floor below her. She crept down the stairs in her singlet top and small boxer shorts that in Summer made up her the contents of her pajamas, she walked silently through the kitchen and out the back door too the grass where she could lie in peace in the sun in the early hours of the morning, one of her favourite things to do when she wasn't feeling herself.

She sat down on the grass and spread her legs out in front of her; it was near the same spot where she'd lain the night before. She felt the warmth of the sun heat up her pale skin and vivacious hair. She was only slightly interrupted in her thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind her and she turned her head to see who was out here with her.

Harry tried to turn around in time so that she wouldn't notice him out there with her but he wasn't quick enough for her.

"Running away are we?" She questioned him in tones of hurt and disappointment. Why would he attempt to walk away from her?

"I wish I could." He revealed to her with tones of regret and surprise because he didn't mean for it to slip out of his mouth, especially in front of her. During that time she'd turned her head away from him and started to again stare back to the direction of where her feet were placed.

"Run away from what? Me?" Her voice sounded worse and every minute she wished she hadn't questioned him in the first place. Though a part her wanted to listen more to him and learn more about what he's feeling and it's affecting well them being together like Ginny knew they should be.

"Life"

He came and sat next to her on the grass and this time when she looked at him she smiled. "Surely it can't be that bad to want to run away from everything in your life. I can understand maybe running away from Voldemort everyone's doing that anyway but to run away from your family namely my parents who've pretty much adopted you over the last 6 or 7 years, your best friends Ron and Hermione, Hogwarts, Bill and Fleur's Wedding and me."

She saw the look on his face and she wanted to cry but instead she nearly ended up screaming.

"That hurts Harry imagine being us and what would we do if you ran away, if you were gone and we never saw you again. How do you think we'd feel, my parents would react as if it was like one of their children died which you practically are anyway, Ron and Hermione would be lost without you even more than they are now, Bill and Fleur's wedding probably wouldn't even happen, Hogwarts would never be same and Harry what do you think I would do. I've already lost you once I won't loose you again."

Harry instantly felt ashamed when he heard the tone of her voice and the few stray tears that had slid down her face. He took his hand and wiped the tears off her face.

"You know that I didn't mean it that way." He said quietly more to himself than anyone else.

"It didn't sound like it." She said in an even softer voice than his.

"I know it didn't but the point is that I just need some time to sort things out be with myself before I decide what I'm to do."

"What's that supposed to mean? That you have to have time to sort out what you're going to do with the Horcruxes or what you're doing to first when the Summer's over or what you're going to do with me?"

Harry felt anger rising within him as much as he loved her he felt like screaming and she at the moment became his main target.

"Ginny how can you be so stupid of course I don't mean you or your family or my best friends. I need time to think what I'm going to do after the Summer's over and how I'm going to get the Horcrux's and mainly to the point." His voice lowered to nearly a whisper.

"How I'm going to survive." His voice sounded strangled and Ginny gasped.

"I don't mean to scream Harry but since you let me go, I've been so scared that I'm going to loose you twice." A few more unwanted tears feel upon her pretty face.

Harry wiped them away and kissed her forehead and held his lips there a moment longer than what was probably required. She then put her arm around his back and he moved closer to her and he held her there.

Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and they sat there for; Ginny didn't even know how long it was she just knew that it was perfect to her and she felt inside her that it was for him also. It felt as she hadn't been held like this for a long time even when her and Harry were in a relationship mostly all they did was have fun and fool around with each other, but all in all it felt great.

Hermione was looking at Ginny with a new sense of happiness for her. She thought that finally Ginny and Harry had somehow worked things out. Ever since Dumbledore's funeral Ron had been distant from her but at the same time very protective; even more so than he was to his little sister. Maybe he thought she already had enough protection in the form of Harry.

She looked over at him he was looking at her; she smiled at him and he smiled his goofy grin back at her. She kept looking at him even when he had looked away from her and resumed talking to Harry (who she noticed today was a lot happier and even looked healthier than yesterday). The only person who noticed her looking at Ron was Harry and he looked at her in a knowing way, a way in which she sometimes gave him when she saw him stealing glances at Ginny.

Every time he came close to her she wanted to touch him, she wanted him to hold her and though she would never admit it too anyone not even Ginny she wanted him too love her, the way that only she loved him.

* * *

Thanks guys for the review on the last one, it was great keep them coming and dont forget to check out my other stories...

thanks heaps maddie


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Three**

- **This Is How You Remind Me -**

Ginny heard her named being screamed at her. "GINEVRA WEASLEY", her mother screamed. God the wedding was three weeks away and her mother was already stressing, well Ginny thought if God made the world in 7 days she reckoned she could plan a wedding in two, but try saying that too her mum.

"Coming", she yelled back at her mother and moved into the living room where she was.

"Ginny dear, don't take that tone with me, now Fleur here is just worrying about well, the wedding what else would she be worrying about but about who to put together for dancing partners. Now since Charlie is best man and Fleur's friend Marielle is Maid of Honour we are putting them together naturally. But she's in fits about who to put together for the others. Do you have any suggestion's dear?"

Ginny thought that this was the perfect way to weasel herself to be partners with Harry and no-one would notice a thing except maybe Hermione who would tease for it later but she didn't care but she'd have her way also and get Hermione and Ron together it might just be the thing to get them together

"Well I think that Fred and George should be partnered with Fleur's other friend Virginia and her sister Gabrielle, Ron and Hermione naturally and then that leaves me with Harry." She smiled secretly to herself and Hermione gave her a glaring look, though she could see through her eyes and could tell that it was only one of utmost glee.

"Geeny zat would be perfect. I zont no wot I would do wizout you (she kissed her cheek). Hermione are you happy with zhese arrangements?" She looked quizingly at Hermione but in a knowing way.

"Oh, that's really quite fine with me; Mrs Weasley?"

"That would be perfect dears, now I've got to go see Fred and George to see how their decoration arrangements are going." And she walked to the fireplace flooed herself to 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' in a matter of seconds.

"I shall see you girlz later, I'm going fabric shopping with Gabrielle I shall be back before dinner. Bye." And she stimultaniousley kissed them both on the cheek and popped into the fire placed and flooed herself to Madam Malkins.

"Thank God for that." And she and Ginny collapsed on the couch below them.

"Thank God for what?" Ron and Harry came in and Ron sat himself down beside Hermione and Harry sat on the floor lying against the couch.

"She left." Ginny stated in somewhat of relief.

"Who left?" Ron asked quizzingly.

"Phlegm" Ginny and Hermione both answered.

"Oh", sounding slightly disappointed.

"What are you sounding so disappointed for, you've got me?" Hermione answered without even thinking and then sank down in the seat when she realised what she'd just said, hiding her face under the numerous amounts of pillows sitting on the lounge.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry, Harry suppressed a laugh at Ron, and Ron blushed. Hermione sat there in silence trying to hide her embarrassment when Ginny pulled her up and took away the pillow which had been her temporary shade from the eyes currently glaring at her.

"Don't worry", Ginny said to Hermione "We all know that you love Ron we just haven't had time to get it out of Ron, we're just too busy to be sorting out all of your problems all the time." She said it in a way that Hermione knew that she was just playing around with her but it still hurt to look at Ron when she knew that he didn't love her back.

"I don't" She said and sank back down into the couch.

"You do." Ginny said and she and Harry left the room.

After they'd left Ron spoke to her, "Don't worry about them, I know you don't like me." He said it in a hurt way like it felt that all he wanted was for her to like him like she loved him.

"But I do." It slipped out of her mouth squeakily and not like herself, she blushed even more and then ran out of the room.

"She what?" Ron was so confused that he had no clue what was going on but what he thought just happened was that Hermione just admitted to him that she liked him in the same way that he liked her. He sat there for quite some time contemplating his next move.

"What do you think they're both doing now?" Harry asked Ginny as they walked outside into the warm sunshine and then sat on the grass the mid-afternoon sun settling itself upon them.

"Making passionate love on the old couch." She laughed to herself imagining her brother and her best friend doing such a thing, now the image was now forged in her head and she silently cursed herself for thinking such a thing.

"Oh, come on, there my best friends I really do not want to know besides he's your brother." He looked at Ginny and cursed her for thinking such a thing but then imagined himself doing the same thing to her but quickly put the moment of pleasure from his mind.

"Ok fine but its not like it's never going to happen, I mean they're going to get together eventually and that will generally mean sex at some point." She laughed at the look on Harry's face.

"Yeah well not while I'm, in the room anyway, they can go outside if the want to do that. I know everyone does it but not them it's just wrong." His mind turned back to the though of him and Ginny before.

"Well you know if you and I were still together we would have had sex at some point eventually, don't look at me like that, like you don't think about it and it's not as if I don't." She laughed silently at herself at the look of astonishment on his face. She started walking off towards the house but before she got there she said.

"Harry stress less I'm just messing with you." A look of relaxation came upon his face.

"Or am I?" She laughed.

"Cya Harry, I'm going to go and see what Hermione and Ron are up to." She smiled at him and walked into the house.

"Damn it." He thought regrettably he wished he was still with Ginny but it was for the best of her, though he still had the thought of them together to lay back on to comfort him when he could never have her.

Ron went into Ginny's room to find Hermione; she was lying on the bed, she always looked so beautiful when she was by herself when she thought that no-body was watching. He knocked.

"Come in." She replied sadly.

"Oh, hi it's you." She said immediately sitting upwards from the bed.

"Hey, did you mean what you said before?" He was wishing the answer was a yes.

"Every word of it," She looked at him with a look that he knew she only gave him.

"Good cause otherwise I wasn't going to do this." He started moving closer to her.

"Do wh……" But her words never finished coming out.

Before he knew it he took her head and cupped it in his hand and leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips and together they deepened the kiss.

For Hermione it was the most perfect moment of her life and this was always how she wanted to be reminded of him, through his touch.

Ron didn't want to let go and held on and their kiss lasted for seconds longer than he expected it too but he held it their in his one moment of pure bliss.

They didn't know but outside the door peering in was Ginny who went to go find Harry jumping with glee at her brother and her best friends newly found bliss.

* * *

Hi guys sorry about the delay, i was just finishing off my school term and i had heaps of assessments. I know you guys have been waiting for the couples to begin pairing off and here you have it, happy? lol, even though i know its not the one you desperately wanted but its something right? thanks guys and REVIEW thanks maddie 


	5. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**- The Way You Look At Her -**

* * *

A/N sorry guys, i had written this chapter in advance and i screwed the numbers up on my computer so i thought this was chapter twelve instead of 2, so this is the new chapter 2; the other all follow in line now. Forgive me? 

Ginny felt his arms dig into her and it was so tight that she could barely breathe. She felt his warmth, the soft touch of his skin and the way his coarse hair rubbed up against her flesh. She wanted the moment to last forever but it was already over; before she had noticed he had let go of her when she assumed he was aware of the eyes that were on them.

She smiled awkwardly in his direction and made hastily for the table. Her mum prepared dinner especially in time for the arrival of Harry, she decided that they could all have a family dinner together well family only counts so far as Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mum and Dad seeing as everyone else couldn't have made it being too busy with other occupations and doing work for the order.

She studied him like, she didn't actually know what like; just that she watched the way he moved and looked at people, the way when he thought she wasn't watching he stole glances at her and the way he smiled mainly in her direction. She wanted him desperately to be back in her arms to kiss and hold him like she had done for what was probably the best two months of her life, to have the four of them to sit next to each other and talk about things and laugh at the stupid comments that Ginny and Hermione would make about Ron and then turn they would turn around and also make fun of Harry, they were some times in her life that she would never ever forget.

They finished dinner and still they had barely said a word to each other, their communication was in the form of awkward smiles and "accidental movements" against each others skin under the table, which wasn't a hard task to pull off considering they had been sitting across the table from each other at dinner. Hermione looked at her knowingly and gave a smile they were both trying to get their respectable partners just Hermione hadn't realised that she was really in love with him yet, Ginny knew it was a crush but it was bound to become something more.

Most of them headed off into the lounge room to sit and chat and to just relax but Ginny had a different idea. She walked outside and sat down on the step unable to contain the tears about something that she should be happy over. He was home with her, he was currently living at her house and all she could do was think about how much she wanted to be held in his arms like she was his and only his. She wanted, well she'd thought about what she'd wanted in her head dozens of times over and it still didn't get her anywhere close to where she wanted to be. She just ended up right back on the same spot with silent tears streaming down her face.

She thought about her tears and they made her cry even more, she placed her hands over her face and cried simultaneously into her lap. Her head was pounding and she looked a wreck. When her tears stopped she laid herself down on the grass just outside her house and breathed into the fresh grass cuttings and laid there in the moonlight. It was at this moment, which Ginny herself for the first time in a long time felt at peace with herself.

Harry had already left the others in the lounge room and went to make for outside until he found Ginny sitting there with her hands in her lap crying almost silently to herself. She had since moved her position to one of that of laying on the grass with the moonlight bouncing off her skin so gracefully that Harry thought it was the most beautiful he'd ever seen her. Before he could move away from looking at her, someone came up behind him.

"Pretty, isn't she?" Hermione questioned him.

"She's beautiful." He said, before he could even stop himself from saying it.

Hermione just laughed at him and gave him a glowering smile looking like she was saying that she knew something that he didn't. There was many things that Hermione knew that he didn't know exist but couldn't help think that this was something of a different kind.

"What?" He smiled back.

"Nothing, it's just the way you look at her." She said it like a well respecting friend would.

"Why? How do I look at her?"

"When you look at her your eyes glow, their brighter than I've ever seen them, you have a really soft expression upon your face and it says something about the way you feel about her, as if it's real, not just a fairytale, as if basically you're in love." He was so taken aback by this comment he could hardly speak and was only capable of strangled noises.

He coughed and she moved, she bolted up from the grass and stood up and composed herself even though he was pretty sure that she thought no-one else to be there. He moved away quickly from the door and for the last moments he was alone he fixated upon the image of her in the moonlight laying there as if no-body else was there.

Ginny walked herself back up the stairs to her bedroom, from what she should see Hermione wasn't in the room yet, she laid herself down on her bed and hugged herself trying to keep her warmth in her. She thought to herself about what happened to her outside and she had the distinct feeling that someone had been watching her.

* * *

hey guys sorry about the slow update and the screw up with the chapters, PLEASE REVIEW, i need both kinds of reviews and all sorts of feedback is welcome.. thanks heaps :) 


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**- ****The Madness has Begun and Undiscovered Secrets -**

Ginny woke up the next morning to find Hermione still asleep which was strangely odd and smiling into her pillows, Ginny laughed to herself and Hermione jumped up.

"What?" her cheeks going red at the look on Ginny's face.

"Nothing" she said innocently and in between laughs.

Knowing exactly what she was about to say she smiled at Hermione.

"You and Ron snogged yet?" even though she already knew the answer.

Hermione's cheeks reddened "Actually yes" going into a shade of crimson.

"'Bout time."

"I could say the same thing about you and Harry."

Ginny glared at her, how dare she bring it up? Though I suppose she's not thinking being in love with my brother and all and him returning etc.

"As you know very well that was his fault not mine; but we're on speaking terms now and once I finally get him to realise that us being together will actually save his boney arse from Voldemort, things will be hopefully just peachy." Hermione looked at her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry just letting out some pent up anger."

"PMS more like it."

"Fuck off."

"Ooh, touchy."

"Sorry, you're correct as usual, I just need to compose myself before we go downstairs and see Fred and George and I think Charlie's coming today as well, Bill's stressing and we need someone to properly de-stress him."

"Fair enough" Hermione said while getting dressed at the same time, in black shorts and a yellow singlet, while Ginny was still trying to untangle herself from her bed.

Hermione chucked Ginny some suitable clothes that her mum would approve of and Ginny put on brown polo shirt and some black shorts like Hermione's. They walked downstairs for breakfast to find Charlie, Fred and George all sitting at the table enjoying breakfast with Harry and Ron. When Hermione an Ron saw each other it was red faces all round even Harry gave her a look similar to that of which Ron gave Hermione, surprisingly at a table with Fred and George no-one noticed.

"Morning Girls" Charlie smiled at them.

"Ginny, what's with the mood?" George stated to the breakfast table.

"Excuse m………" Before she could finish her sentence Fred cut her off.

"Hermione, might I say that you look absolutely ravishing today." Fred said using the most upper class English accent he managed and it worked making a couple of shades darker than she was before.

"You know what she looks like Fred?" questioning his brother.

"Why what would that be?" a grin tantalizing his face.

"Why she has the radiant after glow of a woman who has been thoroughly snogged wouldn't you say?"

A this point Harry snorted, Ron chocked on his cereal, Hermione hid behind Ginny and her face was surpassing any sort of red that Ginny had ever seen it, Fred and George high fived each other and Charlie looked incrediously from one to the other.

Harry started continued the torture upon Ron and Hermione.

"So Ron, when's the wedding?" Harry turned to his friend.

"Well I guys I suspect that there'll be an engagement anytime soon though so there's nothing to worry about plus it'll keep mum occupied." Fred and George high fived Charlie at his comment and continued to kill themselves laughing.

"So what if Ron and I now have a relationship, what's it to you? Well I know anything, it's the guests that Fred and George are bringing to the wedding and I also happen to know exactly how far they've gone with these mystery ladies." Fred and George's face blanked, they looked positively horrified.

"Does the name Katie, ring a bell George, pun intended? Fred don't you just think that the name Angelina is so pretty? How about a three or four year secret relationship Fred" The boys looked in shock, everyone was staring at them.

"How long have you known?" Fred said coming slightly out of shock.

"Three or four years." she smirked but still looked murderous and Ginny knew that she'd have to pay the consequences of telling Fred and George about Hermione and Ron later.

"Next time you boys want secrets that I know that you probably don't know that I know keep your mouth shut, it may look bloody small at the moment but it holds the key to releasing years of information and gossip."

At that moment she walked down the remainder of the stairs kissed Ron full on the lips and sat next to him at the breakfast table, everyone who had just gotten over the last bout of shock given out; registered again at something that was completely un-Hermioneish.

Mrs Weasley came walking into the kitchen and stopped dead at the looks at everyone's faces, looked confused and then waved her wand and cleared everyone's plates even though Hermione and Ginny hadn't even eaten, this didn't bother Ginny as she was looking for an excuse to get out of the tension held in that room as fast as possible.

It was the day before the wedding earlier Ginny had been downstairs and had overheard Charlie and Bill talking, Charlie trying his hardest to convince that he was doing the right thing and that nothing would go wrong and that all Fleur wanted to do was marry him.

She then walked straight into her mother flying around the house doing about 15 things and the one time and setting Hermione, Ron, her and Harry the other 27 listed jobs. Orders had been completed Hermione and Ginny had received their bridesmaid robes of gold, Harry and Ron had received their groomsmen robes in a volatile silver colour that apparently Bill had given in to just to make Fleur happy.

Hermione and Ron had been disappearing more often leaving Ginny and Harry together generally in awkward situations one that even ended in Ginny not speaking to Harry but that was just hot-headedness coming from the both of them, but yesterday they just sat together not speaking Ginny's head on Harry's shoulder and his arm around her back.

With fifteen million things all going on around her, Ginny thought to herself; the madness has finally begun.

* * *

hey guys this is a filler sorry about that and it badly needs an edit but ill get that done eventually. thanks for the reviews keep them coming! thanks xo 


End file.
